Una Noche de Verano
by YeriQuiroz1
Summary: Todos alguna vez hemos tenido un amor platónico, uno con el que soñar y por el cual suspirar aún cuando aquél ni siquiera nos conoce. Pero casi siempre nunca pasa de ello, ese amor platónico es lejano, perfecto, intocable, ideal y la más secreta aspiración de alguien, un amor imposible que domina el corazón. ¿Y si conocieras a tu amor platónico? ¿Y si él llegase a enamorarse?


_Aclaración:_

 _este relato estuvo publicado en Wattpad y ganó el concurso Hot-perver en la categoría Fanfic hace ya un año. Yo soy la autora y dueña así que yo he decidido compartirlo aquí._

 _Como es obvio Tom Felton es una persona real, cualquier similitud es mera coincidencia XD por otro lado Novallee (la protagonista) es mi creación. La historia es narrada en primera persona de presente, es un relato auto conclusivo y tiene escenas eroticas no aptas para menores, aclaró que no es muuuuuy explícito, pero lo contiene._

 _sin más, pasen a leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews :3_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Una Noche de Verano**.

Observo la luna como tantas otras veces, a ese astro sin luz propia que se adueña de las noches, la luna que brilla orgullosa en esas despejadas noches de verano.

Como las veces anteriores en que le vi, siempre de lejos, él brillaba casi tanto como la luna, en medio de ese parque era un faro de piel blanca y cabellos claros, tan hermoso y digno de admirar... lástima que yo careciera del tiempo para hacerlo.

Como cada noche no me queda otra que apresurarme a terminar mi cena tan rápido como sea humanamente posible para luego salir volando por la puerta principal, esa es la vida de una actriz sin éxito.

Bajo los escalones desde mi apartamento hasta la calle tenuemente iluminada por esa luna llena que rebota en el asfalto, cuando paso por el parque, como tantas otras veces, él, ya no está, parece que desapareció. Como la luna tras las nubes.

Avanzo por las calles más desgraciadas de Londres, esa zona el único lugar en el que el alquiler es lo suficiente bajo como para que pueda pagarlo, y en medio de la oscuridad aguzo el oído para no ser asaltada o algo más.

Por el bajo precio de un techo no pudieron garantizarme mi seguridad. Pero aún tengo fe en la humanidad.

Cuando llego al centro camino un par de calles más al sur hasta donde los letreros brillan y entre focos se leen los estelares de las obras de teatro a presentarse, aún así, a pesar de lo llamativo de las luces, no deja de ser un teatro de mala muerte en medio de cabarets y teatros burlesque, suerte la mía estar en un mal teatro y no quitándome la ropa entre borrachos.

Empujo la puerta para abrir y la última mirada de la luna termina por rozarme la piel, una vez dentro el deplorable anuncio reza la mala adaptación de Sueño de una Noche de Verano a la 'actualidad'.

Me dirijo con algo parecido a la resignación a las lejanas puertas de bambalinas y ahí los actores se arreglan a remiendos y maquillaje de payaso barato.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven —dice Armand apareciendo en mi espejo, su cabello castaño y ese rostro de ratón apaleado me acosan—. Siempre es bueno poder contemplar a alguien digno de musa.

Contengo una arcada y bufo por lo bajo.

—.Estorbas en mi espejo —digo.

—.¿No te enseñaron a recibir cumplidos? —brama escupiendo un poco.

—Lo hicieron, pero también aprendí a ignorar a los idiotas —me quejo poniéndome de pie y avanzando con mi vestuario a cuestas.

—¡Soy tu mejor opción Novallee! —grita a mis espaldas—. ¿Qué más quieres?

Empujo a un par de pajes a mi paso huyendo de las palabras de mi única y mejor opción hasta que Candance me sonríe con burla.

—¿Juega al Romeo?

-—Pero a uno muerto de hambre —hago una mueca y me empiezo a vestir.

Cuando mi ropa se ajusta al cuerpo prosigo con mi cabello, éste de un oscuro castaño casi marrón rojizo y lacio, apenas y resalta mi piel blanca y mis ojos de un extravagante color dorado, me sonrío al espejo mientras aplico el maquillaje, que perfila mis rasgos finos y pequeños. Sé que merezco algo más que un actor de mala muerte, en mi opinión, merezco al actor de mis sueños, ese es Tom Felton.

◊•◊•◊

Camino por las calles de Londres, esa ciudad en la que mi vida obtuvo todo, desde vida hasta fama, y sobre mi cabeza la luna llena brilla con alegría. Gran parte de mi tiempo libre me lo paso caminando sin sentido, dando vueltas en las partes de la ciudad donde nadie me conoce para luego tener que volver. Justo como ahora.

—¡Eh! ¡Tom! ¡Tom mira aquí!

Y es ahí donde sé que yo no tengo una vida 'normal'. Soy Tom Felton, el niño que encarnó al villano de unas multimillonarias películas y creció cargando a cuestas a ese personaje hasta la adolescencia y la adultez. ¡Bravo!

Paso de largo los paparazzi hasta que a medio trote, algo jadeante y despeinado llego a los teatros más baratos de la ciudad, los bombillos titilan y las letras de neón salpican los frentes, se ofrecen ahí maratones de Romeo y Julieta, cientos de monólogos nuevos, amoríos desafortunados y en algunos lugares, bailes con pocas ropas.

—¡Ahí está! —grita uno a lo lejos y avanzo a trompicones hasta ocultarme.

Sin querer empujo una puerta y el tintineo apenas se oye por encima de las charlas alegres, en la puerta un grupo de actores se miran cómplices mientras una cantidad considerable de gente compra boletos en las taquillas.

Miro a mis espaldas y leo el anuncio:

"Sueño de Una Noche de Verano"

William Shakespeare.

-Adaptación al Guión, por Gil Bernard, actuaciones estelares:

Armand Leopold como Teseo, duque de Atenas.

Novallee Win como Hipólita, reina de las amazonas...

La lista de nombres interminables sigue y mis ojos se dirigen a la gente, por lo bajo escucho que piden boletos para la función, fuera escucho pasar a los paparazis que me persiguen desde que obtuve en nuevo papel a interpretar.

Me encamino a la fila y pido un boleto.

—Y ¿Es buena? —pregunto mirando con recelo el boleto.

—Allee es la mejor Hipólita de la historia —me dice una mujer algo mayor con alegría—. una suerte y una pena que aún no haya sido acaparada por un teatro mejor, una suerte y una pena.

Me alejo y entro a esa parte de butacas medio viejas y escenario dudoso, ahí las luces se apagan y entre las sombras disfruto de una obra clásica adaptada a la actualidad, que en el cuerpo de esa menuda mujer cobra el sentido de cada palabra.

◊•◊•◊

Doy varias respiraciones antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Maggie me dijo que el teatro casi se llenó, con solo una semana en carteleras la adaptación de Gil ha sido reconocida entre los pocos asistentes asiduos y nos hemos ganado su reconocimiento, creo que estoy haciendo un bien.

Adoro mi trabajo, pararme en un escenario y ser alguien más, cautivar con mis palabras y movimientos a los espectadores hasta llevarlos conmigo a otro lugar.

La primera vez que desee ser actriz lo desee solo porque mi amor platónico se enamorase de mi, pero el camino hasta él es más que duro, y a mi edad ya no deseo eso, mi pasión por mi trabajo es casi comparable con mis tontos enamoramientos.

Camino las calles en medio de la madrugada hasta mi hogar ahí, al final cuando ya voy a dormir, puedo ver a esa hermosa silueta en medio de la penumbra del parque, tan blanco y mágico como el hijo de la luna, subo a mi piso casi sin nada pero aún así limpio y cuidado y respiro el frescor de las noches del verano.

En algún punto de la noche consigo dormir.

◊•◊•◊

He asistido cada día sin falta, y cada noche sin falta envío un arreglo de flores, cada vez una flor distinta. De lejos admiro su cuerpo llenando de magia un escenario lo suficientemente pequeño para contenerla.

Ella merece más, lo mejor, algo en lo que sus ojos brillen de mayor alegría, algo en donde su voz se oiga firme y ligera en obras dignas de una reina.

Aún así observarla de lejos es mi delirio, a lo que me dedico las noches del verano.

◊•◊•◊

Sé que viene y está, Maggie dice que hay alguien que no falla en comprar el boleto siempre justo cinco minutos antes de la función, siempre sin dar nombre.

Y ella supone que es él quien manda la flores, nunca las mismas, pero siempre la misma firma "T.F."

◊•◊•◊

—¡Lo siento, fue mi culpa! —dice ella con voz cantarina.

—La culpa fue mía —contesto guiando sus ojos a los míos.

—H-Hola... —su piel se tiñe de rosa y un impulso sobre humano me hace sonreírle.

La primera de muchas miradas y sonrisas que sé habrá en el verano.

◊•◊•◊

Soy la merecedora de mi propio sueño, abrí los ojos y ¡vi a mi amor!

Tom, Tom Felton aparece cada noche sobre las siete a ver mi interpretación en el escenario y luego me espera paciente hasta que salgo, su mano toma la mía y su boca alcanza mis labios, no hay preguntas en absoluto, en silencio nos hablamos.

◊•◊•◊

Siento el cuerpo detenerse y depender, ser bomba de tiempo a su merced.

A su lado en varios días empiezo a conocerla, a pasar de la intocable irrealidad de estar a su lado a ser a su lado alguien indispensable, ella es lo mismo para mi.

◊•◊•◊

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto por milésima vez mientras el auto avanza por las calles de Londres.

—¿Te da miedo estar conmigo? —Sonríe y la comisura de sus labios se eleva en es mueca coqueta que hacía en las películas—. Solo soy un mortífago en televisión.

Río a su lado y dejo que tome mi mano entre las suyas, sus penetrantes ojos de gélido azul se suavizan hasta parecer ríos de plata que me engullen con amor.

La vista de Támesis está bajo mis ojos y recargo mi mano en el cristal mientras siento su aliento en mi espalda, no me toca pero mi cuerpo se estremece por la cercanía obvia de nuestro cuerpo.

•Siempre amé Londres —confieso—, las mejores historias suceden aquí.

Su barbilla se recarga en mi hombro y sus manos rodean mi cintura, la familiaridad de sus formas con mi piel es tal que como moldes gemelos nos adaptamos.

—Peter Pan, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Harry Potter —.su risa eriza los cabellos de mi nuca—. Los mejores cuentos de hadas —concluyo casi sin aliento.

Me gira con cuidado hasta poder verme, sus ojos ahora de un gris platino se posan en los míos mientras el intenso olor que mana inunda mis fosas nasales, contengo el aliento y regulo mis latidos mientras me mira como descifrándome, pero a la vez con una ternura que parece cuidar de mi clara fragilidad, al menos de la que tengo siempre que estoy en sus brazos.

—A veces cuando te veo —digo—, resultas tan magnífico, tan irreal a mi lado —mi mano se ajusta a su mejilla— me recuerdas a una canción —confieso.

-¿Cuál?

Rio y beso su barbilla.

—Hay una leyenda sobre un Hijo de la Luna, una mujer gitana para no estar sola le rogó a la Luna toda una noche casarse, la luna accedió, pero a cambio le pidió se primer hijo, lo que la Gitana aceptó —sus manos se deslizan en mi espalda pegándome de frente a su cuerpo—. Cuando el pequeño nació era hermoso, de piel blanca como el lomo de un armiño —sonrío tocando la piel libre en su cuello—. El cabello como hebras de platino —mis dedos sujetan sus mechones necios y la barbilla cincelada donde al amanecer habrá una sombra de barba—. Y los ojos grises, un precioso niño albino.

Sus labios alcanzan los míos y un gemido surge entre ellos, uno silenciado a duras penas.

—Un Hijo de la Luna —sonrío y me permito ser merecedora de sus caricias.

◊•◊•◊

Entre mis brazos es como una muñeca, ligera, frágil, hermosa... tan ligera como para ser tomada en brazos y llevada a un digno lugar de descanso, tan frágil que deseo protegerla, tan hermosa que amarla es mi mejor manera de honrarla.

Con paciencia recorro su espalda pegándola a mi cuerpo, sus manos se trenzan tras mi cuello y toman hebras de mis cabellos en la nuca, su cercanía despierta mi instinto, pero su fragilidad me causa ternura.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos sin dejar de besarla, avanzo hasta la sala donde le dejo en el suelo de nuevo cubierto por una suave y mullida alfombra, las caricias de sus manos son penosas y torpes, inexpertas e inocentes, pero aún así, dignas de lujuria.

Con cuidado empieza a abrir los botones de mi camisa alejándose un poco de mis labios, uno a uno se liberan hasta que me quita la camisa, me sonríe con timidez y es mi señal para seguir.

◊•◊•◊

Siento la emoción a flor de piel, una parte de mi se mueve como niña en feria, grita, brinca y sonríe a la primera señal, mi amor platónico me está tocando de la única manera en que jamás lo hizo nadie.

Sus labios bajan por mi cuello y gimo sin pudor cuando su mano se desliza desde la base de mi cuello hasta el cuello bajo de mi blusa, la misma sigue su curso en medio de mis pechos y la tela resbaladiza se calienta son un simple toque pegándose a mi piel.

Alcanza el dobladillo de mi blusa y su mano entra: frio y calor sobre mi piel.

◊•◊•◊

Siento como se erizan los poros de su piel ¿Cuántos cuerpos antes he tocado? ¿Cuántos y ninguno que tenga el efecto que ella tiene en mí?

Me acomodo con una pierna entra las suyas poniendo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo sobre mi costado y sosteniendo mi peso con el brazo derecho mientras mi mano izquierda traza círculos en su cadera y se desliza ligeramente hasta el ombligo de ella.

Me alejo un poco de ella, lo suficiente para ver un gesto de casi éxtasis, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas arreboladas de color, su cabello castaño como una almohada a su alrededor y los labios enrojecidos.

Abre los ojos con lentitud, su mirada cristalina por el placer, me sonríe alzando su mano para recorrer mi pecho con sus finas uñas provocando un gemido en mi.

—No te detengas —pide con voz queda—. Por favor.

—No iba a hacerlo —susurro sobre su mejilla dando un beso y me recorro hasta su oído—. Solo quería verte antes de continuar.

◊•◊•◊

Sonrío mientras él sigue ocupado en una parte de mi cuello y torpemente deslizo mi mano por su brazo recorriéndolo desde el codo al hombro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, el tensar de sus músculos y el aliento de su boca en zonas erógenas de mi cuerpo.

Se acomoda a manera de que quede prisionera entre sus piernas, me mira desde su posición con claro deseo pintado en esos ojos que tomaron un gris tormenta por demás excitante. Sin apartar la mirada de mí pone ambas manos a los lados de mis caderas y sube poco a poco la blusa deslizando el material elástico y frio sobre mi piel cálida casi llameante.

En un movimiento la tela deja mi piel y le ayudo a sacarla por completo quedándome solo con un sostén de encaje frente a él.

Ésta es la parte donde las heroínas de los libros se sienten fabulosas, o llenas de pudor, yo sólo me siento medio insignificante, con un cuerpo normal de curvas normales en el que no había atributos estrafalarios, era la chica de al lado, no una modelo como aquellas con las que él suele salir.

Debo de tener eso en mi expresión que él se inclina hacia mí y son sus labios sobre los míos dice:

—Sé que es un mero cliché y que montones de ilusos lo han dicho, pero lo voy a repetir para ti porque es verdad —me dice y deposita un suave beso en mi boca—: jamás vi un cuerpo más hermoso.

Rio tocando su cadera con mi mano y él se desliza entre mis pechos haciendo que jadee y me arqueé contra él

—Con una piel tan blanca como la mía —continua y hunde su nariz entre la pequeña zona en medio de mis pechos—, con unos pechos ajustados a mi —susurra ronco poniendo su mano sobre uno de ellos con suavidad y se dirige más abajo para besar el lateral de mis costillas lo que hace que gima con fuerza ¿porqué? No lo sé—. Y con tanto placer solo para mí.

◊•◊•◊

Ella se arquea y mi mano sobre su seno siente la dureza de la excitación creciente.

Me dedico a besar cada parte de su cuerpo que hay entre la cintura y su cuello, disfruto dejando marcas sobre la tersa piel y de los besos salvajes que obtengo de su boca, pongo mis manos alrededor de ella alzándola un poco y acomodándome en medio de sus piernas para besarla.

Con un movimiento me pongo de pie con ella en brazos, las piernas me flaquean y mi excitación crece a cada segundo al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Cuando consigo llegar a la habitación la deposito suavemente el mi cama, los colores oscuros no se distinguen y la poca luz que se obtiene del ventanal es la única que obtendremos.

Cuando estamos en la cama vuelto a acomodarme quedando yo en medio de sus piernas, siento el calor aún atravez de la tela del pantalón y mi erección crece, mi deseo es tomarla para mi, hundirme en ella hasta quedar sin aliento, recorrer cada lugar de su cuerpo sin miedo a perderla, dar y recibir todo.

Pongo las manos en las pretinas de su pantalón y con lentitud abro el mismo, el calor quema mi piel mientras ella toca mi espalda con presteza.

Juego un poco con nuestra agonía hasta que soy capaz de tocar la tela de su ropa interior.

—D-De aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás —me obligo a decir con la frente perlada de sudor mientras ella parpadea, la voz se me ha vuelto inútil debido a la excitación.

—Ni de loca iba a detenerte, Tom —susurra.

◊•◊•◊

En un arranque de valor empujo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo girándonos a ambos hasta que él está de espaldas sobre la cama y sus manos en mi cadera, en medio de mis piernas siento su erección y sus labios me comen a besos.

Quito la tela de mis pechos y sus ojos adquieren un brillo lujurioso más allá de lo normal antes de atraerme a él.

Termino de vuelta a la posición bajo su cuerpo mientras él sigue besándome más y más el cuerpo, marcando con dientes y labios la totalidad de mi piel, yo ocupo las uñas para crear patrones en su espalda y brazos y en pequeños intervalos beso su pecho y el cuello.

Sus manos van más abajo, se deslizan hasta mis pantalones y con movimientos lentos y eróticos empieza a bajarlos creando una fricción agonizante que roza mi sexo y me arquea a su cuerpo, escucho su risa suave y medio gutural antes de perder casi el sentido.

Mi pantalón desaparece y me siento menuda bajo su cuerpo, sus manos me recorren con la práctica de un guitarrista experto, rasgando con uñas y dientes provocando las melodías del placer, hasta que suavemente empieza a trazar círculos entre mis muslos.

De algún modo él también termina sin pantalón pero el recorrido lento de caricias previas continua, damos vueltas en la cama y cuando lo tengo de espaldas al colchón me acomodo sobre él jugando con mi boca sobre los planos de su cuerpo mientras su mano recorre las vertebras de mi columna.

La burbuja en que estamos no permite más que sentir el claro calor, respirar la obvia excitación y decirnos en caricias y palabras amortiguadas promesas de amor.

Su mano se posa sobre mis bragas, y avanza a la zona más privada de mi cuerpo provocando destellos luminosos como estelas en el cielo que me llevan a un lugar al borde del orgasmo y al límite de la locura.

—Yo digo que ya estás lista para mí —ronronea con ese acento inglés que aturde mis sentidos antes de eliminar esa última barrera de ropa.

◊•◊•◊

En medio de las penumbras veo su cuerpo y me encargo de alabarlo con caricias centímetro a centímetro, desde los tobillos esbeltos y los pequeños dedos de sus pies, recorriendo la curva de sus pantorrillas hasta subir atraído por el aroma de una excitación francamente alucinante.

Bajo mi cuerpo tiembla pero no me detiene mientras sigo el juego previo.

—¡Tom! —gime mi nombre y yo río sobre la piel de sus muslos—. ¿Q-Quieres...?

Su voz se pierde en medio de una aspiración que culmina en un jadeo.

—¿No te gusta? —inquiero con inocencia tocando con la yema de los dedos su piel—. ¿Nena?

—Me estás volviendo loca —jura y la beso con urgencia silenciando todo lo demás.

◊•◊•◊

Se acomoda totalmente desnudo frente a mí, no hay vergüenza, no hay miedo, quizá sólo un poco de pudor que se disipa cuando me cubre con su cálido cuerpo y susurra dulces cosas a mi oído, cosas que también me excitan y me dan ánimos para jugar con él.

Resbalo mis manos hasta sus nalgas para luego subirlas por su espalda mientras mis piernas lo encierran entre mi, él se acomoda hincándose sobre la cama y llevándome colgada de él sin despegarme un solo centímetro de su cuerpo y mucho menos de sus labios.

Siento en medio de mí el duro miembro del chico que amo y me tenso un poco.

—No te haré daño ¿lo sabes verdad? —susurra enterrando sus manos en mi cabello y yo me abrazo a su cuello.

—Estoy segura de ello —le confieso con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos, él me sonríe un poco recorriendo mi espalda hasta mi trasero elevándome un poco justo donde está su erección, pego mi frente a su hombro —es sólo... ha-a pasado...

—Iré lento cariño —promete jugando con la punta se su sexo entre mi haciendo que aspire bruscamente y entierre mis uñas en él.

Me incorporo hasta besarle mientras los movimientos siguen su curso.

◊•◊•◊

Con ligereza la dejo abrirse a mí, permito que por ese espacio se una a mí abrazándome de una manera especial, su boca se abre un poco y miro extasiado el rubor que la cubre y lo rojo que son sus labios antes de empezar a jugar con las sensaciones de estar en su cuerpo.

La dejo suavemente entre las sabanas y pongo una mano a un lado de su cabeza mientras sus piernas sea acomodan en mis costados dejándome entrar y salir para tomarla y hacerla mía.

Le hablo al oído y recorro su cuerpo mientras ella susurra mi nombre en cada estocada, clava las uñas en mi espalda y me abraza ella no dejándome salir y llevándome más adentro, de donde jamás quiero moverme.

Beso a beso recibo los alientos que ella tiene para darme mientras el remolino que nos rodea termina por engullirnos, a mi clavado dentro de ella y a ella incapaz de librarse de mí.

◊•◊•◊

Lo abrazo a mi cuando siento su cuerpo tensarse a la llegada del orgasmo, esa pequeña secreción de células y de hormonas locas que significa el placer en ebullición.

Me empuja contra la cama y siento que explota en mi, al sentir el calor llenarme aún más me dejo caer por ese precipicio entre el orgasmo y la frustración dejando que el placer estalle en mil pedacitos que me ciegan, que erizan cada poro de mi piel, que me vuelven ultra sensible, que me agotan hasta sólo poder verlo extasiado y feliz mirándome solo a mí. Después de eso caigo rendida con sus brazos rodeándome totalmente.

◊•◊•◊

Cuando la mañana llega su cuerpo se abraza al mío tan menudo, ligero y maravilloso como sólo puede serlo el de ella, recorro su espalda mirando el rubor que la marca, y aspirando el olor a mí que lleva en ella.

Mía, sólo mía.

◊•◊•◊

Parpadeo sin creérmelo y sonrío radiante mientras sus ojos de un azul brillante al amanecer se fijan en mi, el cabello revuelto cae sobre ese rostro bonito del que crecí enamorada y que ahora me mira sólo a mí. Como si lo que mirara fuera perfecto.

—Creo que ya no soy más tu amor platónico —murmura él con la voz ronca, toco con mis dedos su rostro y bajo por su cuello hasta poner mi mano sobre su corazón, donde la calma marca ese compás tranquilo que me da ánimos.

—¿No? —pregunto divertida.

—No —me sonríe y besa la punta de mi nariz para luego jalarme y acomodarme sobre él que está recargado de las almohadas— Soy totalmente real, y sólo tuyo —promete antes de besarme.

Rio sobre sus labios y me entrego a él sin reparos y sin prisas, lo nuestro apenas comienza, y durará más que una simple noche en el verano.


End file.
